ROAD TRIP TO CYBERTRONAIN DISASTER
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: Transformer fangirls go on road trip across the world and meet the Transformers! based off the movie and addded some other tranformers. I Do NOT sadly own the Transformers...I wish I did though. I only have my characters.
1. Introducing our Crazy characters

Road Trip to Cybertronian Disaster

The highway road swept by as cars past at high speeds. A calm air fills the morning landscape as the morning sunlight shines on the cool, damp dew of the grass. All seems calm in the state of Georgia when, "Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME DARCY NO! WE HAVE A FEW MORE HOURS OF DRIVING THIS OVER GROWN RV UNTIL WE GET TO OUR DESTINATION! NOW SIT BACK! RELAX! AND LET ME DRIVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" a frustrated, deep blue eyed, light brown hair that settled just on her shoulders that shimmered slightly red in the morning rays as she huffed out a breath of air blowing strays of hair out of her face. She readjusted her glasses and straightens her back to a more comfortable posture for driving.

"Come on Emma, can we stop somewhere so we can walk around?" Brooke asked, she had dirty blonde hair and hazel light eyes hidden by blue framed glasses wearing a t-shirt that read 'Omnomomo!' in black letters on a green background in comfy light blue jeans leaded back on one of the couches in the high tech supped up RV.

Emma, also wearing comfy jeans but dark blue with a red shirt that had dragons on it, sighed and replied, "Alright if it will get Darcy from bugging me we will stop for breakfast and gas up before we finish our drive to Florida. Get Alyssa, Alyssa and Keely up and ready to go please."

With that she turned her attention back to the road and received an ignored glare from the passenger seat which sat another brunette with shorter that hovered above the neck line.

A red shoulder length head popped up out of nowhere and yelled, "NININ!" to which was responded with a shriek from Darcy and a yell of "NININ!" from Emma, who laughed joyfully at the inside joke.

"Howdy Alyssa, are Keely and the other Alyssa taking their time awaking from their beauty sleep?" Emma joked over her shoulder as the red head sat on the other side of Brooke, who had returned from her mission.

"Yeah, you know them ahah." She replied.

A black waist length female wearing a baggy BVB shirt and black pj pants followed by a slightly shorter dark brown mid back length haired female wearing a baggy moss green shirt and sweatpants walked in. The brunette was cleaning her glasses off as she sat next to Brooke and the other next to Alyssa.

"Morning Keely. Morning Alyssa." Darcy chanted as she turned over the side of the seat and smiled at our newly awakened friends. Keely, the brunette, smiled tiredly at Darcy and asked,

"Why are we up so early?"

"We are getting out for some food and then some fresh air." Emma replied as she turned onto the off ramp.

"Where are we?" Alyssa asked.

"Before that, how about we just call you Shadow since there are two of us?" The red head Alyssa reasoned.

"Okay, we'll go with that. Anyway where are we?" Shadow asked with a chuckle.

"Half way through Georgia, we should be in Florida and at our destination in a matter of hours." Emma replied not taking her eyes off the road as she turned into a restaurant parking lot.

"Dude, you're taking up the whole row of parking spots!" Shadow exclaimed as she stepped off the RV and into the warm summer air.

"It's early. No one will be here this early!" Emma said as she helped Darcy get untangled from the evil seatbelt.

"It is seven in the morning." Alyssa said looking down at her phone.

"Hey Em, by the way how did you afford this RV any way?" Keely asked as she further inspected the massive vehicle.

"My job." She answered hopping out of the doorway followed by Darcy. Emma stood at 6'1 and was the tallest being in the whole group and super skinny but health non-the-less.

"Explain." Shadow said over her shoulder, she was almost as tall as Emma but still shorter. Brooke was taller than Darcy and Darcy was the shortest in the group with Keely somewhere in the middle of the height chart.

"Well, I graduated college.." She began but was interrupted by Darcy's,

"WHAT!"

"Darcy, I am 21 and worked for the government on an experiment with medical plants and another on a high class weapon. I graduated early to work on the projects and studied on the go. The weapon I never turned in and lied about it being faulty, even though it worked perfectly. I did not want the government having that much power, since they are mindless sheep of a bunch of slaggers."

"Emma!" Keely interjected at my transformer cuss words.

"Sorry, anyway I used the bear minimum of the money and save a big chunk out of it. I told them I would be using the government's money in a trip with my friends and had them buy this for me. Guess how much money we have to spend?" Emma queered with an evil smirk as the bell of the restaurant door ringed. We took our seats and ordered a bunch of food. Emma ordered French toast with bacon, Brooke ordered an egg combo with bacon, Keely ordered some healthy junk, so did Darcy, Alyssa and Shadow both ordered pancakes.

"Come on tell us, how much?" Brooke asked after awhile of silence as we waited for our food.

"Oh, not that much just two million dollars." Emma said nonchalantly leaning back in her chair with her arms stretched over her head relaxed.

"WHAT!" They all screamed. Keely and Darcy fell off their chairs while the others stared shocked.

"Really?" Darcy squeaked. "Yup!" Emma chirped joyfully as she dived into her food gleefully as we all stared at her.

"Are you gonna eat that?" She asked about to take some pancakes from Shadow.

"Hands off!" Shadow said stabbing the stack of pancakes while Keely smacked Emma's hand away.

"Ow, why'd ya do that Keely?" Emma said with an innocent pout.

"Hands to yourself." Keely stated and she began to eat her food.

Darcy added with a mouth full of food, "Em, why'd you gather us *gulp* anyways?"

"Do not talk with your mouth full Darcy. Where are your manners?" Emma glared at Darcy with a death glare to match the devil.

"You and manners." Alyssa laughed.

'Humph.' Was all Emma replied. "I gathered us together because we have not done anything together in years besides birthday get-together parties since high school. I missed you guys. You're my sisters and we stick together. Anyway I have been planning on traveling cross country and to the European countries forever and what better time than now when we are still young and 21." She hinted with a smirk at the end.

"On a different note, I can't wait to see Kaylee. She is in for a big surprise!" Brooke exclaimed after swallowing some of her food.

"Pit yeah!" Emma cried with a smile fists in the air over her head. Keely rolled her eyes letting the cuss slide when Emma ended her remark with a sheepish grin. After they paid for the food, they headed back to the RV and drove across the road way to the WESCO. Emma got out and began to fill her up while the others entered the station. They grabbed candy and some went to the restroom.

The door dinged as Emma entered, her tennis shoes padded over to the others when "GOTCHA!" She glumped Darcy into a headlock.

"Em!" Darcy cried. "Let me go!"

"Say please." Emma said devilishly.

"Please!" Darcy choked out.

"Okay!" Emma said relishing Darcy and made her way to the Slushies. Everyone fallowed her over and grabbed mega size Slushies with their favorite flavors. After paying for the gas and treats they filled back out to the RV.

A beat up truck with three guys in the bed and two in the cabin pulled in a parked as the girls made it half way. Emma was opening the door with Shadow as the other three were still walking when the guys jumped out and made it over to the girls. Emma stood in the door way as Shadow held onto the railing of the door. Emma's eyes narrowed as she watched the guys walked the tough guy walk over to the girls. Most of the guys had the try to be cool torn sleeves of the shirts and ripped jeans. One of the tanner muscle heads bee lined it for Darcy as she handed her slushie over to Keely. The guy sidestepped into Darcy's path making her bump into him.

"Hey darlin' what're doing?" His voice visibly made Darcy freeze.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alyssa shouted.

"Was I talking to you?" He asked not taking his eyes off Darcy. The other guys surrounded Brooke and Keely separating them from Darcy. The guy in front of Darcy grabbed her right arm and proceded to drag her back to the truck.

"Let's go talk in private doll." He smirked.

"Hey! Let me go! Jerk! Let go!" She shouted trying in vain to wiggle out of his grip. He just laughed at her poor attempt before his face met Emma's foot. He fell back, nose bleed and cussing.

"What the Fuck! Bitch!" he cried holding his nose. Emma in a fighting posture held a death glare on him standing in front of Darcy in a protective manner.

"You Do Not Touch My Friends." Her voice dripped like venom as he got to his feet.

"You asked for it bitch."

He said as he throws a sloppy left and right, all being dodged with ease by Emma. His friends started in awe as they watch the fight proceed. While the guys were distracted the girls grabbed Darcy and booked it to the RV as Shadow called for help. Just as Emma was about to nail him in the face with her fist police sirens filled the air as a cop car pulled up. Everyone froze except the guys, who rushed for the truck were stopped by another officer and cuffed. Emma and the guy didn't move at all but the rage in Emma's eyes did not subside as the officers pulled them away from each other.

"Now what started this mess?" the officer looked between the two with a no bullshit look.

"Sir, this bozo and his gang almost jumped my friends and started to pull my friend Darcy away with him. I stopped him with introducing my foot to his face. He started throwing the punches all I did was defend my friends." Emma stated looking straight into his eyes the rage burning away.

"Where is this friend of yours?" The officer kindly asked.

"Over with the others. Darcy come here please!" Emma called over to the group of girls standing in front of the RV. Darcy slowing walked over rubbing her right arm where a finger shaped bruise was sure to form. When she got to the officer she slinked over to Emma's side far away from the dude being held in cuffs with the other officer.

"Are you Darcy?" the officer asked eyes softened at the scared girl.

"Y..yes." Darcy managed to squeak out.

"Did that guy attack you?"

"He, he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away then Emma came out of nowhere and stopped him. Then he started throwing fist after that." Darcy finished taking a quick glance at Emma. Emma put her arm around Darcy's shoulders and turned to the officer.

"Can we go now? We have a meeting in Florida and cannot be late." Emma asked the officer.

"Yes, of course. I do apologize for these trouble makers. Have a safe journey." The officer waved them off and took the guy into custody.

"Where did you learn how to fight Em?" Keely asked once Emma and Darcy had returned to the group.

"When you work for the military, they make it mandatory to make your life hell and teach you how to kick aft at the same time. Evil slaggers." Emma shuddered at the memory.

"Oh." Darcy replied as we all climbed aboard the RV. Emma hopped into the driver's seat, smoothed out her now wrinkled shirt and slid the seat belt in place. Instead of Darcy sitting next to her, Alyssa had taken the place with a grin. Behind us the buzz of the Giant flat screen TV was heard as random shows played as we turned out of WESCO.

The group spent the rest of the time on the highway before entering the state of Florida.

They pulled over in a gas station and as Shadow filled it up arguing could be heard at escalating levels. With a deep sigh, Shadow turned and ignored the bickering.

"No, we turn off here not that way Darcy. If we go that way we will end up in Alabama. We need to go to the Daytona Race track and then find the damn college!" Emma hissed smacking Darcy with a fold up map.

"Ow! Let me see." Darcy said reaching for the map just as Emma held it above her head out of reach. "Come on Em!" Darcy whined.

"Nah uh!" Emma said shaking her back and forth, while waving the folded paper in the air. Suddenly, it was snatched up it the air leaving Emma with a, "HEY! OW!"

"Ow!" Darcy whimpered as Keely's glared daggers at our childish behavior which ended with the famous Gibbs slap to the back of the head as we rubbed our now swore noggins and egos.

"Look, we take this route and then turn off here and we end up at the dorms or lodging area, whatever it is. Got that, now Emma is going to drive and Darcy, you are going to stop being annoying for now. With that said let's get lunch and then finish driving, so we can get our friend and this show on the road for real." Keely reasoned as she walked back into the RV leaving us to our own musings. Shadow laughed as she followed Keely in suit.

"I bet she is still sleeping. Ha!" Shadow laughed as she clambered up the steps with Emma and Darcy at her heels.

They waited for Brooke and Alyssa to come back with the food and watched NCIS. After half an hour there was a knock at the RV door. Keely unlocked the latch and the door swung open to show Brooke and Alyssa with some fast food and health food for our lovely health lovers plus a random head of lattice.

"Here ya go Emma! You're French fries and chicken plus one head of lattice, now will you tell us why you wanted a head of lattice?" Alyssa asked tossing the food to Emma as she dashed over to the fridge as pulled out ranch and out of the cabinets a small bowl, which she poured some of the ranch into and sat down.

"To eat of course, what did you think it was for?" Emma gave them a puzzled look as she put the ranch on the lattice and like the dorkette she is took a bit out of it and smiled like a goon. "Emma!" Keely scolded as Emma swallowed and smiled a toothy grin. "What it is healthy!" Emma retorted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Keely replied as she and the others dug into their own food. As soon as Emma was done she jumped into the driver's seat and hastily buckled away. With that she started up and floored it, laughing like a maniac as the others shrieked in surprise, to which a in unison yell of "EMMA!" was heard from the inside of the RV.

"LET'S GO!" Emma's cry rang with the roar of the massive engine of the RV and growls of annoyance of the passengers while others scoffed and laughed at her behavior. "GET READY TO BE RICK ROLLED! Never Gonna Give you up!" Emma shouted as we busted into the freeway as the blazing sun lit the way in a golden hue.

'VROOM!'the speeding cars raced laps as the RV turned onto the road off the freeway, passed the airport, heading towards the nearby college. After stopping by the head dorm keeper person as Emma randomly dubbed, they headed to the female dorms. As they got closer to their check point, Emma's small grin turned into a suspicious smirk, her hands clenched the wheel turning her knuckles white.

"Em, what are you planning?" Keely asked scooting away from her in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see. Muhahahha." She chuckled evilly. This made Keely raise an eyebrow as her brow dipped in confusion and worry. They pulled up to the dorm numbered 183 and parked sideways to the housing unit. Rushing out of the RV, the girls stood in front of the apartment waiting for Emma, who took her time. Humming could be heard as she stepped down holding a megaphone and the speaker piece in the other hand. The other's eyes widened in realization as it hit like a ton of bricks. Then they busted out laughing. Keely nearly doubled over trying to with hold her laughter. The others just flat out laughed like there was no tomorrow as Emma smirked wickedly.

"Time for a wake-up call, Patch me through!" Emma said pointing the megaphone in the direction of the building.

"When did you get that?" Brooke asked through chuckles.

"My 20th birthday, worked great to wake-up my brothers." Emma said with glee. "CALLING ALL KAYLEES! GET YE'R AFT OUT HERE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA KNOW!" Emma blared through the megaphone as the Darcy and Shadow collapsed to the pavement laughing, holding their stomachs as Keely and Brooke supported them using the RV. A scream was heard, then a bash, a bang, an OW, and some other cuss words not to be mentioned. When the door flung open and out flew a woman with long brown, covered her enter back, hair with lighter strikes here and there that hung in her faces wearing a Transformer baggy pj T-shirt and penguin pj pants, huffing her hair out of her faces as she gave us a death glare, which turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"Welcome Kaylee. We are here to kidnap you. Get your things and hop in the slagging RV before we turn to forceful methods." Emma spoke still using the megaphone grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Shadow laughed holding her side and said, "Told you she would still be sleeping, now look what we did. We woke her up ahah."

"YOU!" She squealed as she jumped into a group hug as we all started laughing and squealing like school girls. "What in the name of Primus are you doing here?" she said breathlessly.

"Two words, ROAD TRIP! One word, Vegas!" Emma explained simply.

"YUSH!" Kaylee squeal and hugged Emma again.

"This is your graduating gift. We are going around the world in this scrap heap." Emma said patting the side of the RV.

"I thought my parents were getting me. You planed this didn't you?" Kaylee's eyes narrowed playfully as she punched Emma's left arm.

"Ow, and yes, yes I did miss now officially in the career of her dreams." She answered smugly. "Introducing the military mechanic and lover of transformers, and my partner in crime; Kaylee!" Emma said with a swing of her arm in a dramatic fashion at Kaylee.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Alyssa said rushing towards the RV. Emma headed into the house and came out carrying two large suitcases with transformers stickers all over them. Kaylee followed in suit and got the last of the bags with ending her stay there with locking it. We loaded the bags up and Keely showed Kaylee her bed which was above hers. Mine was above Darcy and Shadow was above Alyssa.

Later that day, on the highway the RV was making headway toward the west when the silence was pierced with a scream.

"WHAT!" Kaylee stared in disbelief as Emma just smirked and stared ahead.

"Yup." She said nonchalantly.

"T…two….two mil…million….dollars?" Kaylee squeaked out the last word in a daze mouth still hanging open.

"Yup."

"The government?"

"Yup."

"You have a top secret deadly weapon with you and lied to the government?"

"Yup."

"Slag that is sweet Radio." She said leaning back into the seat as the others in the back giggled at her reaction died down and turned back to the TV. The song 'Heyo Captain Jack' started playing on the radio and Emma squealed in delight.

"I love this song!" with that she floored it and the RV lurched forward receiving squeals of shocked and her name being screamed as she and Kaylee laughed.

"So where are we going? What's the plan?" Kaylee asked and received 'yeahs' from the other passengers who had not been told since Emma just said 'we wait for Kaylee so I do not have to repeat myself.' Emma signed and set the cruise control after which she leaned back.

"We are heading first to Yellow Stone National park to explore, then straight to Vegas after which we will head to Wisconsin and go to the Mall of America. Where we shall terrorize the souls of the shoppers muuahahahha!" She began. Kaylee and Shadow whooped at this.

"Slag Yeah!" Kaylee shouted fist in the air. Emma stifled a giggle as Keely glared at them.

"Then Chicago to New York then down the east side boarder back to Florida and go to Disney world and Universal Studios, after that we will hit every state then go through Canada to get to Alaska. We then go back down to catch a ferry to Hawaii where we will explore the islands. Then go to Japan and scare the locals after whom we go to the mainland of china, explore the land and head off across the country. Hitting land marks and cities alike while gathering souvenirs and stuff for photos." Emma finished.

"Awesome. This is going to be fun." Kaylee said and started dancing in her seat to the song on the radio which was 'Don't Cha'.

"Aw yeah Japan. It won't know what hit it when we storm in." Brooke laughed along with the others as the gossip of what they would do filled the rest of the ride.

Taking many stops on the way which consist of taking pictures around the RV and landmarks; being stuck on the side of the road while Emma got elbow deep in grease fixing the engine and tires on the RV; at one point both her and Kaylee got on top of the RV at a gas station in the middle of nowhere and shout at the locals using the megaphone in deep demented voices,

"Puny humans prepare for your doom. Give me your face! Die earthlings! Run for your lives before they tear you to pieces. Robots will rule the world!"

As they ran around the top of the RV, many people had stopped and asked if they were okay which was answered with by Keely or Shadow, "their fine just cabin fever." Turns out that Emma had two more megaphones with her and when asked about them she said,

"They had a sale, buy one get two free."

Finally after days of driving they made it to the park. Emma paid for their parking spot around six in the morning and after that they all slept for the rest of the day. The next day which was Sunday came and Emma was ready at eight with everyone grumbling about. She had a camera around her neck and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that read 'I'm so bright you just got blinded. Bye!' in black letters and comfy knee high shorts along with steel toed hiking boots. Brooke was dressed similar but with a tad bit shorter shorts, tennis shoes, and a blue shirt that had Vocaloids on it. Shadow came out in jean shorts similar to Emma's length wearing fallen angles BVB T-shirt and her hair pulled back. Keely came out with Darcy and was wearing a light blue with a floral design T-shirt and regular jeans and her hair pulled into a respectable bun. Darcy was wearing a green T-shirt that had birds on it and black fabric shorts. Shadow, Keely and Darcy were all wearing tennis shoes. Alyssa and Kaylee came out rushing by with toast still in their mouths since they took the longest. Alyssa wore a red T-shirt with the letters BOTDF in bold black on it and jean shorts along with tennis shoes. Kaylee wore a transformers prime t-shirt with jean shorts at knee length and steel toed hiking boots like Emma's. They passed some signs and headed for old faithful for it was soon to erupt.

Elsewhere coming closer to earth a metal pod falls into the pull of the Earth.

"Ow! Watch the paint job!"

"Sorry but the situation is more important than your paint job so it is logical that we focus on not burning up to melted scrap metal before we even reach the others." The pod rocked and clanged cause the insides to bash together as they entered the atmosphere of the plant called Earth.

"MY PAINT JOB! NNOOOO!"

Back to the lovely ladies-

They had gone through the trail and taken picture after picture but somehow took a wrong turn and now were walking in circles.

"Emma how could you get us lost?" Keely asked her arms flung up then back down to her sides as she grumbled.

"I didn't get us lost. Old faithful does not erupt for another ten minutes so I used up so time exploring. Let's go back but take our time. We are in no hurry." Emma argued as the others just followed completely happy with the time spent in the forest. Darcy was randomly chasing a butterfly, Alyssa and Shadow was trying to find a woodpecker that was bugging them with noise. Keely was trying to get Darcy back and Emma, Brooke and Kaylee were in deep discussion on transformers, as usual.

Back in space-

"We are going to have to eject the pod will not last long after we enter the finally atmosphere."

"Great, my poor paint job doesn't get a break this cycle now does it?"

"Brace yourself." The giant metal figures fell to earth. About to land they used thrusters out of their pedes to slow down but that didn't stop the impact damage they received or the faces of utter shock.

The girls-

They had just exited the forest when BOOM! As the dust and dirt cleared two ignoramus figures could be seen. One yellow, was whining about all the dirt and dust getting into his parts and gears and about his poor paint job while the other was well…had his head stuck in Old faithful. Luckily the girls were the only ones around. Most of the girls backed away in shock and prepared to run away while two stood mouths hung open.

"Oh my PRIMUS!" Emma and Kaylee squealed.

"ITZ SUNSTREAKER AND PROWL!" Emma shouted. Kaylee looked in disbelief at them as Emma took pictures of both of them in their current situations, mostly Prowls.

Noises are heard in the distance and Emma's head whips around. Next a rumble is felt as all eyes turn to Prowl and old faithful. Prowl was trying to push himself out of it when suddenly he is thrown into the air with a spray of water and crashes next to it with an injured arm and slight damage to his helm. The water gushes out and sprays onto Sunstreaker who in turn screams like a girl and waves his arms up in the air.

Flaying out is arms over his head he starts ranting, "Great first my paint job then the gunk of this planet and now this inferior liquid! What next!"

Emma was trying to surpass giggles at this and kept taking pictures of every detail when more shouts of the park rangers where heard.

"Oh no! Kaylee get Prowl! Girls! Get back to the RV and get my tools. We have to get them out of sight. The park rangers are coming and the news media will have a field day if they see you guys." Emma ordered with a stern no nonsense look that had everyone but Kaylee moving. Turning to Kaylee, she Gibbs slapped her.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Park rangers. Coming. Got to get these guys moving." Emma answered as she walked over to Sunstreaker.

"Oh...OH!" She said finally getting it. "Hey! Prowl, some people are coming and they can't see you guys. We have to move." Kaylee told Prowl who looked at her.

"That would be logical."

"We will help repair you guys as soon as we get you to a safe, secure area." Emma called as she was having trouble getting Sunstreaker to shut up and listen.

"Sunstreaker! SHUT THE FRAG UP! YOU VAIN SLAGGER! GET OFF YOUR AFT AND MOVE IT OR I WILL PAINT YOU VOMIT PINK AND KEY YOU'RE INTERIOR! AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I WILL NOT!" Emma shouted with a glare that would scare any human being. Sunstreaker became quiet and stared at her. "If you can move help Prowl or become an experiment to the government." More shouts could be heard in the distance. "We do not have time for this. If you want to find your friends you have to trust us and get moving. Let's go." Emma said. Sunstreaker moved to help Prowl and started following Emma and Kaylee grumbling about humans having to treat him with better respect and other stuff.

They made it to a clearing near their camp but away from others. The girls had gotten Emma's stuff out like they had been ordered to and carried it to the clearing. They hung back afraid to move closer to the transformers but Brooke can up and helped hand up tools to both Emma and Kaylee as they worked to fix the injures both bots had earned from their fall to earth.


	2. Alt Modes and Attitude

Sorry I forgot to add this to the first chapter. Sorry, I am new at this and forgot about it.

I, sadly, do not own any of the Transformers or their alt modes….wish I did but I don't. All I own is the characters but they are based off my friends so I half own them and half don't. Please enjoy the story and I promise I will do my best to not do any OOC's but like I said I am new and this IS my first. ENJOY! also sorry that it is short. working on it!

* * *

Alt. Modes and Attitudes

"Sunstreaker, for the fragging millionth time! Stop moving!" Emma said huffing some stray hairs out of her face. "You're almost done and clean. No scratches to dents anymore. So will you stop acting like a suez?"

"Finally! Now what should be my alt mode? Has to be killer awesome like myself. Has to have all the glam and badaftness like me." Sunstreaker went on and on as Emma hopped down and went over to the tool chest. Thumbing through a book she came upon a yellow Lamborghini.

"Here, how about this Lambo twin?" Emma asked a bit on edge with all of his ego vainness.

"SWEET, I'll take it." He shouted scanning it and quickly transformed and drove around in circles. Emma headed over to Prowl and Kaylee as tweaking of a wrench could be heard.

"Need a hand?" Emma asked coming up to Kaylee. "Yeah that would be nice."

They spent another three hours fixing Prowl the best they could. They had been working throughout the night and hadn't slept at all. It was now five in the morning and the sun was just rising setting the sky into a blaze of colors. They were tired, hungry and sick of Sunstreaker's whining. He had started whining again now because dirt had gotten into his new rims. "I hate this place! What is up with all this gunk? Can't you humans have normal metal ground?"

"Do you want some cheese with that whine Sunstreaker? And for the record dirt is use to create life, right now there are living organisms inside that dirt stuck to your whiny rims that could be right now growing into a plant! Oh Primus! Sunstreaker! You're a dirt murder! How could you! How could you be so cruel?" Emma asked falling to her knees in the dirt, letting her left hand that held a wrench fall to the ground and her right arm covered her eyes being over dramatic.

Sunstreaker stared at her before he screamed like a girl again. "I have living organisms on me! GET'M OFF! GET'M OFF!" He hopped to the left then to the right trying to brush off the dirt. The only thing that did was make Kaylee and Emma burst out laughing.

After their laughter died Kaylee turned to Prowl. "Hey Prowl, do you think you can transform?"

"I think the repairs made are sufficient enough to allow me to transformer, all I need is an alt mode, thank you." Prowl answered being much more polite then Sunstreaker.

"Here is a black and black trans. am. It just seems to fit you." Emma said slyly as she tried not to hint at the fangirl in her and Kaylee.

"Now that that is complete tell us how you know us Miss. Luna." Prowl stated and a creepy vibe sent shivers down Emma and Kaylee's spines.

"Wweellll, you guys are kinda a comic book, multiple TV shows, movie characters but it seems you are real and with that information and the information from the movies we can shorta, well," Kaylee began and Emma finished with, "Take you to your leader." As she raised the alien hand -v- thing with a timid smile. There was a long pause as the autobots stared into space.

"I think they are searching the web to see if we are telling the truth." Kaylee whispered to Emma.

"Either that or they are communicating by comm. link." Emma whispered back.

"We have scanned your world wide web and found that what you speak of is true." Prowl determined as we got our unspoken question answered.

"Why did you _humans _make a movie of us if you want to keep us hidden?" Sunstreaker asked with slight disgust when he said humans.

"Hidden in plain sight, hiding right under your nose, can be used to describe the term you are looking for. Make a movie of it and people will not suspect those vehicles only want to buy them and fangirl/boy squeal when they see them. The more known to someone the less they take notice of it for it becomes routine." Emma stated sarcastically in the beginning but became serious and scientific sounding at the end.

"We are heading to Vegas tomorrow and you guys will follow us. Once in Vegas the girls and I are going to a club my uncle owns. His techno club is awesome and I promised him I would visit him first to check in with my parents and stuff. Maybe if luck and Primus are on our side we will run into one of the N.E.S.T employees and get you guys back with the others. If not we can always call the police and fact giant robots are attacking us but I hate calling such respected Cybertronian robots." Emma continued as no one had interrupted her.

"Why, thank you. I know I am the greatest Autobot there is." Sunstreaker gloated.

"I was talking about Prowl. You still have to work on earning my respect." Emma said quietly so he didn't hear over his boasting but Prowl and Kaylee heard causing Kaylee to snicker.

"I'll get the girls up and you guys please stay in your alt modes for now. Thank you!" Kaylee said as she and Emma packed up the tools and loaded them back onto the RV.

"Hey girls! Wake up! Get ready to go to Vegas!" Emma said as she rolled up a magazine and whacked Darcy in the head then proceeded to whack anyone still sleeping in the head.

"So are the transformers really real?" Brooke asked a bit dazed at that fact.

"Yes, and you girls need to watch them while me and Kaylee get some sleep. At least two hours so we don't crash into a pole or something." Emma said tiredly as she and Kaylee slowly climbed into bed and dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Man, they didn't even look tired. What great actresses they are." Shadow said grabbing a pop out of the fridge.

"Shut the frag up Sunstreaker! Primus! Get out of my dreams you vain fool!" Emma mumbled in her sleep.

"Ooo, did you hear that Prowlie? I'm in her dreams. She must like me; I mean who wouldn't like all this pure mech here?" Sunstreaker asked Prowl with a smirk.

"I…..luv…Optimoose." Kaylee murmured in her sleep causing most of the girls to almost choke on whatever they were drinking or eating as they tried to muffle their giggles.

2 Hours later….

"PANCAKEZZZZ!" Kaylee and Emma screamed as they dug into a massive pile of cakey and syrupy goodness. They had just woken up and were deadly hungry. Darcy and Keely joked they would eat someone's hand if they tried to get any pancakes from them.

After they were finished eating and changed into new cloths which consisted of Emma in hippie overly flared out jeans with a red t-shirt that read in black letters, 'I 3 Computerz' on it. Along with her comfy tennis shoes. Kaylee switched into a light grey t-shirt that read, 'Look out! Transfan on the loose!' in red letters and regular jeans and tennis shoes. As they exited the RV to tell the mechs, they noticed that Sunstreaker was in deep recharge and Prowl was in the meadow stretching before heading over to us and quickly transforming.

"I do apologize for not staying in my other form. I had to inspect the repair on my arm before we left." Prowl said as he pulled up to us.

"No problem Prowl. We just worry about you guys and your safety." Emma stated.

"Hmmm. That is certainly interesting for it is us who are here to protect and worry about your safety." Prowl questioned.

"That is funny." Kaylee said with a chuckle.

"Sunstreaker? Sunstreaker? Wake up it is time to go. Hhmmmm" Emma mused as she walked to the back of the yellow sports car. Her frown turned into a devilish smirk as she raised her right foot back and took a big swing at the back bumper causing a loud "THUNK!" sound to emit and then a scream,

"What! Whaz going on? Did you just kick MY BUMPER!" Sunstreaker screeched.

"Yes, yes I did. We are leaving and I may know regret waking you. We could have left you here with your beloved dirt and mud and bugs." Emma said with a completely satisfied smile as Kaylee doubled over laughing.

"Time to go to Vegas Baby!" Kaylee whooped as she followed Emma into the RV.


	3. Techno ClubBlitzwingWant some Autbots?

I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS! OR THE HOTEL! PLEASE ENJOY! And due forgive me for I am still new at this! Later! –Radioactive

* * *

Techno Club+Blitzwing=Want Some Autobots?

After stopping three times and dealing with a whiny Sunstreaker about how slow humans drive and all the bugs on his windshield they had finally made it to Las Vegas, Nevada. Just outside the strip they pulled into the covered parking lot of the Bluegreen Hotel 36. Prowl and Sunstreaker parked on opposite sides of the RV as the girls came out carrying small suitcases.

"We are staying here for a couple days, okay? In a few hours we will come back down and go to my uncles club. Just relax for a bit until then. Later!" Emma told the autobots as she followed the other girls.

"Why this hotel Emma?" Kaylee asked.

"It has a complementary spa! Besides, this is to help you relax after all your training. It is only for a few days then we are heading to Wisconsin and Mall of America for some fun and terror." Emma stated.

"Ugh, fine but we're still going to that club right?" Kaylee huffed.

"Yeah yeah. Hello, I'm Emma Moon and co. we have reservations." Emma said to the desk worker.

"Yes, we have you right here. Here are your room keys and numbers, passes to the spa and your uncle called asking if you arrived should I call him back for you and inform him or should I just leave that up to you?" He asked.

"I shall call him from our room, thank you very much." Emma said with a sweet smile as she and the others turned to head for the elevator.

"What kind of rooms do we have?" Keely asked taking her key.

"Keely, you are with Darcy. Shadow and Alyssa are in this room and me, Brooke and Kaylee are in the last room. These three rooms take up the whole 25th floor, wow." Emma said passing out the keys and spa passes.

"What! Emma, just how much are you spoiling us with?" Keely asked rising an eyebrow.

"Not much, just the necessary stuff. Get settled and then we will head out, it is six so let's get some food and then head out to the club in two hours. Break!" Emma said like a football coach rushing to her room right as the doors opened.

"EM!" Keely and Darcy yelled but were cut off as Shadow, Alyssa, Brooke and Kaylee raced by trying to get to their rooms first. The elevator doors started to close as Darcy and Keely slipped out. They headed for their room and walked in seeing a tray of dinner food already in their room with a note saying 'called in early and order some food that would hold the alcohol if we have any. Enjoy –Emma'

"Emmy. So should we eat it?" Darcy asked turning to Keely who had walked into the room she would be staying in.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice in the matter. I still can't get over that we have transformers with us! I bet Emma and Kaylee are plotting pranks to pull on them the second the let their guard down." Keely said taking a tray and turning on the TV.

"Yeah and I bet they will sucker us into helping them ha!" Darcy said taking her tray and sitting on the couch next to Keely. The rooms had a living room area that out looked the strip and two adjoined rooms and a small kitchen with two giant bathrooms. Shadow and Alyssa had started eating right away and had moved onto dessert and talking about music and the transformers. They had accepted them after a little while with them and thought that it was cool. After half an hour of talking and watching boring TV they passed out on the couch with empty ice cream bowls on the floor. With Brooke, Emma and Kaylee they were finishing eating and watching TF: Prime on the TV.

"Ya know I am sick of Sunny's whiny once we return them to the others we should do an ultimate prank on them." Emma said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Totally, but what?" Brooke asked polishing off her delicious frozen treat.

"SSHHHH! They could be listening to us!" Kaylee hushed holding a finger to her mouth wide eyed. The TV played 'DUN DUN DUUUNN!' right after that and the girls turned to it mouths opened. Then they started cracking up.

After getting all cleaned up and dressed nicely the girls exited the hotel. Brooke in a cool blue silk off the shoulders t-shirt and long black dress pants with sensible black shoes and her hair ironed. Keely was in a silky long sleeved white blush with navy blue dress pants and white flats along with her usually hair in a bun. Darcy was wearing a soft magenta t-shirt with a dress skirt and black dress shoes that had bows on them with her hair is a slight curl thanks to Keely and Emma bonding her to a chair to hold still. Shadow was in a red silk short sleeved short with a black hem and black dress pants along with red flats with her hair up in a high up pony tail. Kaylee was in a sleeveless black silk shirt with white long dress pants that had a flame pattern on the bottom in blue and black dress shoes. Alyssa came out in a silver off the left shoulder top with red dress pants and red shoes with silver swirl pattern. Emma came out in a silver silk neck strap shirt with dark purple dress pants and silver dress shoes. They approached Prowl and Sunstreaker and Emma put her hands on her hips.

Her bangs fell in waves in front of her eyes as she said, "Who rides with whom?"

Sunstreaker visually perked up, "Well which of you wouldn't want to ride with a sweet machine like me?"

"Prowl, Kaylee, Brooke, and Darcy can go with you. I will go with Shadow and Alyssa with hot head here, is that okay with you?" Emma intervened before Kaylee could kick Sunstreaker. He had been bugging her about his alt. mode and paint job plus threats of blackmail with her sleep talking he had overheard the night at the park.

"That sounds reasonable but are you sure you wish to go with him?" Prowl asked calmly.

"Yeah, I can take him. Used to it from my younger brothers." Emma said brushing it off like it was nothing. She thought it was funny how highly he thought of himself, just the mech to face her wrath in a prank he would never forget.

After driving for half an hour fighting over where the place was, they finally pulled into a ground pounding, music blaring club. Multi-colored lights flashed out the windows as techno music reached the ears of the egger ladies as they rushed in giggling like school girls leaving two confused bots behind to wait until they had to drag the girl's drunk afts back to the hotel.

Unknown to them a tank that kept changing into a jet was behind the club in a deserted parking lot area. The decepticon Blitzwing had turned on his holoform which looked like a military tuff guy in purple and tan cameo and was dancing in the club or walking around looking angry at the humans. This went unnoticed to the girls who were laughing and dancing like maniacs on caffeine.

"HEY! UNCLE! Could you get the volume any louder I don't think I can hear it?" Emma teased to her uncle who had joined them in dancing.

"Did you call your parents?" He shouted over the music.

"Yeah, gave them the down low and stats of everyone. Hey does any couple that comes her ego by the name of Lennox or Epps?" Emma replied keeping up with the fast beat better than the others as she twirled and spun without breaking a sweat.

"Oh yeah, the Lennox come here every week when the wife comes to visit him at work." Her uncle said sashaying off the dance floor to greet some other guest.

"Hey, girls! We might be lucky, my uncle says they come here every now and then so pray to primus we came at the right time or we have to make the call." Emma told her friends. She started running to the stairs case as Shadow and Alyssa tried dunking her with their drinks.

"You'll never catch me alive copERS!" she squealed as she fell down the steps. Her friends rushed to the staircase and leaned over the side rail to see Emma lying on top of Blitzwing caught in a classic trip-fall-lip lock.

"You would fall down stairs and get your first kiss like that Em." Keely said shaking her head.

"Hey isn't that Blitzwing's holoform? Oh my Primus! Emma you're kissing Blitzwing!" Kaylee said squealing.

Emma's eyes shot open as she stared into blood red ones that shared her shock. She bolted up right as she heard what Kaylee said. A brief pause passed then she jumped up and two steps at a time climbed the steps and ran across the club. At that moment Major Will Lennox was helping his wife Sarah into her chair when Emma ran by screaming,

"I AM LOYAL TO THE AUTOBOTS! PRIMUS SAVE MEEE! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH CRUEL HUMOR! PROWL! SUNNY! BLAST THE CON! OFFLINE HIM THE SLAGGER! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! OFFLINE HIIMMM!MMFFHHH!" she almost made it to the doors as Blitzwing's hand covered her mouth.

"Now vhat vas rude femme. I happened to like vhe vhat vou humans call kiss. No need to call vor help." He sneered as he attempted to drag her back to the dance floor releasing her mouth. He never should have done that for a stream of Cybertronian cusswords came out.

"SLAG! Let me GO! FRAG! You slagging glitchheaded scrap head of a slaggard! You son of a glitch femme-creator fragging dipstick! Let go! You fragging mech-creator fragging scrapping fraggit of a femme's glitch! You OW! HEY!" she shouted as he froze in place dropping her.

She rushed to get up but banged her head on the Lennox's table.

"OW! Thanks Murphy!" she muttered and looked up to see the shocked faces of Will and Sarah Lennox then turned towards the door to see Prowl and Sunstreaker's holoform's shocked looked.

"Hello Major Lennox, would you like to take two autobots off our hands? ehehe" she said with a shrug.

"Slllaaggg! She could out cuss Ironhide with that mouth!" Sunstreaker said in awe his hair was brown with yellow highlights and was wearing dark jeans and a yellow almost gold shirt under a black leather jacket that had the autobots symbol on the back.

"Soap would be good for it as well." Prowl added crossing his arms over his black leather jacket, which also had the autobots symbol on it and white under shit, he also wore nice dress jeans. The classic anime sweatdrop appeared above Emma's head but quickly turned to shock as Blitzwing's holoform disappeared.

"I guess I offlined him, maybe?" Emma said timidly as Keely, who was scolding her for her language, and Kaylee, who was laughing so hard she almost fell, helped her up.

"So where's my drinks Em?" Kaylee asked completely changing the subject as they took the Lennoxs' to the girl's table with the autobots.

Later, 'CLANK!'

"NEXT!" Emma yelled to the waitress.

"So far Emma: 122 now 123 alcoholic beverages, Kaylee: 110, Alyssa and Shadow both at: 16 and Brooke at 19 leaving me and Darcy with zero." Keely stated drinking her nonalcoholic drink. Emma and Kaylee had a drinking war and downed 50 drinks in less than 5 minutes. Emma grabbed Prowl and attempted to drag him to the dance floor where he just stood there like a statue as Emma and Brooke danced around him. Shadow and Alyssa were ready to go back to the hotel and sleep feeling groggy and Kaylee was half asleep on Sunstreaker who was freaking out because of that.

"Will someone get the human femme off me? Please!" He groaned as Kaylee moved in her sleep whacking him in the head.

"I know what will get her up." Alyssa said as she walked over. "Oh my god! Is that Optimus Prime!" she gasped.

"WHERE? Where….oh….heeeeyyy thank wasn't nice." Kaylee slurred after jerking up and wildly looking around in vain for Optimus Prime receiving laughs from the others.

Emma and Brooke were dragged back by Prowl who said,

"I believe it is time we took these younglings back to the hotel." Which everyone groaned in unison expect for Sunstreaker who jumped with glee,

"AAAWWwwww do we have to?"

"Yes. Major Lennox we will see you tomorrow afternoon at the Bluegreen Hotel 36." Prowl advised.

"See you then." Lennox replied as he and his wife got up and headed to the exit. After much force the two Autobots literally dragged the girls out of the club saying good bye to Emma's uncle who took pictures of everything they had done in the club that night for Emma's scrapbook handed the camera back to the girls. Kaylee was draped over Prowl's shoulder with Shadow in under the free arm, Emma and Alyssa were under either of Sunstreaker's arms as he mumbled about how stupid humans were. Brooke was leaning on Keely and Darcy as they made it back to the vehicles and to the hotel where they sluggishly almost crawled to the elevator and into their rooms where they crashed on the beds.


	4. Autobots and Fangirls plus Pranks?

I do not own the transformers or anything related to them. Enjoy and I due apologize if this is bad in any way. I am still very new to it.

THANK YOU FIREROSE PRIME FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

Enter the Autobots and Pyscho Fans

The next morning at eight a.m.-

"Uuugghhh." Brooke moaned as she climbed out of bed, got up, and grabbed her cloths which consisted of jeans and a green short sleeve knitted sweatshirt. She headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After getting dressed and drying her hair, she stepped sluggishly into her shoes and dragged her feet over to the door. 'Where are the other?' she thought absently mined.

She opened the door after grabbing her spare key and stopped in the door way. Lying on the floor in front of the rooms were Emma, Kaylee, Alyssa, and Shadow. Each one groaning in pain as the hangovers set. All were dress and clean, Emma in dark jeans and a professional button up lavender shirt and her hair tied in a low pony tail. Kaylee was in light jeans and a red and blue plaid button up shirt and her hair in a slight mess. Alyssa was wearing plain grey shirt with regular jeans and hair ironed. Shadow was in dark jeans and a black shirt with her hair in a low pony tail as well. Shrugging her shoulders, Brooke closed the door and slid to the floor, joining the others in their group hangover.

Darcy and Keely came out laughing but stopped and stared at the group before slowly closing the door. Darcy was in a magenta dress shirt and dark jeans with a magenta bow in her hair. Keely was in a white button up shirt with a black button up vest and jeans on with her hair in a professional bun.

"Hello, Room Service? We need seven plates of French toast and three of pancakes with eggs and bacon, err double the bacon and bring it from the back please do not go through the hallway. Thank-you." Keely said through the phone as Darcy giggled.

Fifteen minutes later, "Thank you very much, here you go." Keely said to the servant. "Bye!" Darcy said cheerfully suspicious to the servant but he brushed it off and went back to the kitchen.

Keely grabbed the plate of bacon and opened the door where the girls were at.

"Bacon." She said waving the plate in the air near them.

"BACON!" Emma and Kaylee cried jumping up and rush the door which Keely slammed shut on them.

"OW! KEELY! OPEN THE DOOR! WE WANT BACON! WE'RE UP AND READY TO GO JUST HAND OVER THE FOOD!" They cried.

"Did someone say bacon?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, I think so, should we get up?" Shadow answered looking over at Alyssa as Brookes head poped up.

"Yeah, I guess bacon is worth getting up." Brooke said as they began to get off the oddly comfy floor.

"Are the others up?" Darcy called through the door.

"YES!" They all yelled back.

"Okay. Darcy let them in." Keely told Darcy as she started eating some of the French toast and bacon. The girls rushed into the room and grabbed as much bacon and eggs and any other food they could grab and dug into it faster than light.

Two hours later-

"Alright, now that the hangover is mostly gone for some, we have to talk about how we are to behave once we meet the Autobots." Emma said rising an eyebrow towards the mouth stuffed with pancakes hanging out unladylike, Kaylee who retorted with a muffed,"What?"

"Anyway, for the crazy fangirls of this fraction, we must keep it on the down low. If you have to exit the area and let it out, only if you get their permission to hug them you may. For those who don't really know what the pit we are talking about and see their massive sizes do not I repeat do not freak out. No screaming, no fangirling in front of them just be professional. Only after we have done that then we will commence in Operation Freestyle. Only after we meet the Autobots and are outside the hanger may we fangirl all we want but not until after that. Do we understand?" Emma finished sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" was cried from all and muffed by the ones with mouth fulls.

After they had finished it was time to head out. They would meet with major Lennox, take the Autobots and return them and then one of the soldiers will take them back to the hotel, the girls will then go sightseeing and after that the girls will make their way out of Vegas but shall return at least that is the plan.

The girls headed down to the vehicles and were meant with a slew of whining.

"Sunstreaker, we were NOT that drunk. Were we?" Emma asked looking at the girls confusedly. "Yes." Keely answered sweetly.

"OOoooohhhh….." All the ones that got drunk replied.

"I never got drunk before!" Emma gasped frantically. "What will my mother say?" she asked no one as she pulled at her hair.

"Just get in. I had to drag your wimpy bodies out of that crazy place and now I have to drive you guys somewhere again!" Sunstreaker continued with his ranted whining.

"But Sunstreaker, you get to see your twin again." Kaylee played as she and Emma shared a smirk.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker gasped as he visibly perked up.

"We have to meet Major Lennox first, Sunstreaker." Prowl ordered as Kaylee, Keely, Darcy, and Brooke climbed into his alt. mode.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sunstreaker cried out in excitement as Alyssa, Shadow and Emma climbed in.

"I will never get used to sitting in a badaft Lamborghini. I wish I could keep you." Emma mulled to herself not caring who heard as she sat in the front seat.

"Sorry doll, but I am not for sale ahaha!" Sunny replied clearly in a good mood now that he knows he will be reunited with his brother.

"Howdy! Capt.! We are ready to follow you to the ends of the earth!" Emma cried out sticking her head out of Sunstreaker's window only to jaw drop as a black GMC Topkick pulled up beside them in the techno club's parking lot.

"Kaylee! ITZ IRONHIDE!" Emma shouted holding back her squeals.

"Your favorite?" Kaylee replied with a smirk.

"Maaayyybbeee." Emma replied with a giggle. "Mr. Ironhide we bring you your doom. I am truly sorry that you will have to now live with this vain slaggard." She said innocently snickering.

The truck groaned as the window rolled down.

"Hey girls feel any better?" Lennox called from the truck.

"Yup! Like it never happened! Please do not talk about it and do not tell my mother she will have a cow." Emma added giggling when Prowl gasped.

"You species can give birth to that?"

"No Prowl, it is a figure of speech. It means her mom will have a fit as big as a cow." Kaylee explained not really trying to hide her laughter.

"Let's go." Ironhide's deep voices filled the air causing the fans of Transformers to gap in awe and do their best not to squeal.

They followed Ironhide for about an hour and half before they reached a government base surrounded by guards. They opened the gate and we drove by. They entered a huge hanger filled with vehicles. The girls did a group wow as they pulled to a stop.

"Hey Emma, I don't see a red Lambo anywhere. You sure Sides is here?" Sunstreaker asked in a growl.

"Oh yeah his here alright just not like you think he is." Emma replied stepping out with the others.

They grouped together, Keely by Darcy; Darcy by Brooke; Brooke by Alyssa; Alyssa by Shadow, Shadow by Kaylee; and Kaylee by Emma. Sunstreaker and Prowl started to transform.

"Prowl?" a voice sounded through the hanger.

"Yes Ratchet, it is me." Prowl stated not braced for what he received which was being glomped on by the Chevy twins; Skids and Mudflap.

"Prowl! We haven't seen you in foeva!" Mudflap slurred as he and Skids help Prowl up.

"Yeah, fool where you been?" Skids asked and turned to the girls. "Whoa! Hello hotties! OW! What was that for?"

"Yo! Fool you don talk to ladies like that even if they are hotties!" Mudflap said after he slapped his twin.

"Why you!" with that started an all out brawl as they rolled around the hanger until Ratchet whacked them with two wrenches each and headed our way.

"It is good to see you Prowl." Ratchet said shaking Prowls hand.

"Like wise." Prowl answered with a small smile.

"Hiya Prowl, how ya been?" Sideswipe, in his silver corvette alt said rubbing the back of his helm awkwardly before turning to see Sunstreaker. "SUNNY!"

"SIDES!" Sunstreaker yelled as they clashed into a twin hug.

"Aaawww" The girls did together as they brushed themselves clean of the dirt. They had fallen after all the small earthquakes died from the earlier bot hug feast.

"Greetings, Prowl, Sunstreaker; it is great to see you two again." Optimus Prime spoke, his voice just like the movie sent jaws dropped. Emma and Kaylee looked at each other. They knew both were trying their hardest not to squeal at the presence of the Autobot leader.

"Thank you young ladies for finding these two and bringing them back to us." He said his gaze bore into the girls.

"It was mostly Emma and Kaylee. They repaired them and and um yeah and it was Emma's idea to find Major Captain Lennox at the club and stuff." Keely stuttered at the shear intensity of the powerful air that surrounded Optimus. Kaylee stared for a few seconds then said,

"Excuse me for just a minute."

With that she walked out of the hanger and a squeal was heard causing Ironhide to ready his cannons. Kaylee came back and stared at him.

"Down boy, it was just a fangirl squeal, I am just following order!" she said rising her hands.

"Is that so? These two femmes fixed you two? Ha! That's funny." Sideswipe laughed his arm around Sunny's neck.

Feeling a bit insulted the two girls in question put their hands on the hips and narrowed their eyes into a deadly death glare.

"Sideswipe, it is the truth. These two did in fact fix me and Sunstreaker to the level of Ratchet." Prowl explained turning from Jolt and Ratchet.

"Really? I highly doubt that." Jolt concurred crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kaylee, I do believe they doubt our mad skillz." Emma said with a tint of humor but seriousness.

"I do believe they are. Humph" Kaylee said with a flick of her hair.

"Oooooo. I think you jus dis a femme. You in deep slag now fools." Skids laughed.

"Hey! Is that a tank!" Emma squealed and ran over to a broke tank.

"Hey! That is not a normal tank! That is one of Cybertronian built!" Ratchet tried called after her.

"Give me that tool box! That is no way you fix a beautiful machine like that." Emma scowled grabbing the wrench out of the soldier's confused grasp and started working on the tank.

"Emma, why do you get the fun stuff?" Kaylee asked a bit whiny.

"Cuz I am awesome!" Emma retorted back her legs sticking in the arm as she dived into the wirings of the tank.

"Are you swimming Em?" Darcy asked giggling.

"Yes, yes I am now shut up and someone hand me the purple wires and blow torch!" Emma ordered sounding like an army sergeant, scaring the soldiers near her as they rushed to get her the stuff.

"Here you go miss." One said.

"Thank you, sir! And it is Chief Scientist of the Omega division codename rebuild." She said sweetly as if rehearsed.

"You, what you're the scientist that found the cure for that rare disease?" he gapped.

"Yup, that's me." Emma said with a smile as she dived back into the tank. "KKkayyaaa! Ow! Frag! It bit me! Damn spider! And I thought you were cute! Look out people I'm gonna turn into Spider-women ahaha!" Emma shouted kicking her legs as her friends face-palmed.

"Oohh, Radioactive. Really? Really radio?" Kaylee asked shaking her head.

"But the spider was soo cute. I have no idea why it would bit me." Emma said with puppy eyes that could melt any one.

Suddenly, the transformers G1 parody song started playing.

"whoops there goes my alarm clock. Do do dod do dooo." Emma gasped and then she and Kaylee started sanging it and dancing to it. "And the Sweeps!"

"Anyway, it is fixed! That was easy." Emma said climbing into the cabin. The tank started up with a roar and launched forward doing circles. Emma popped back out wearing an army camo helmet. "Wwaahhooo! Let's go again!" She whooped as she fell out landing in the arms of Major Sergeant Epps. "Oh, whoops hello, how are you this lovely day." She asked out of embarrassment.

"Good, how about you Miss. Luna?" Epps greeted with a smile.

"Flashback! And I am just peachy Epps. For those wondering, I met Epps at my work and babysat his kids when he was at a meeting. How are those little angles?" Emma explained.

"Good, they miss you."

"Aww, please put me down I think I can walk now." Emma said with a smile.

"Hello Optimus Prime, I am Emma Luna the chief of this little party. This is Kaylee Prime…hahah thatz funny!" Emma laughed. "I forgot your last name was Prime. Haha"

"Hey! This is cool." Kaylee said.

"So you both have a grasp on this technology?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes sir." Both replied politely.

"Sir, as it is we have fulfilled our job of bringing back Prowl and Sunstreaker. As much as we would love and most likely die of pure happiness of staying here and hanging out with you guys. We have stuff to do and sights to see but we will come back and visit so don't you go thinking this is the last you have seen of us." Emma said walking out of the hanger while the others protested.

"I see, we will await the day you all return to get better acquainted with each other." Optimus Prime said with a tad bit of confusion.

"Oh, and don't worry, we will not tell anyone that you guys are real. Besides who would believe a bunch of crazy girls?" Emma called back.

A yellow camero with two black racing stripes down the front skidded to a stop in front of the girls and transformer into Bumblebee. He shuttered his optics at the girls.

"Kaylee, we are outside the hanger." Emma whispered.

"That we are." Kaylee said as they shared a look and then turned to Bumblebee.

"ITZ BUMBLEBEE! KKAAYAYAAYAYA! Clank!" They squealed as they glomped his legs in a fangirl frenzy. He looked helplessly for help at the others as they stared in shock. Once they released him he transformed back into a camero and out came his holoform, which was a cute 19 year old dude with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and a yellow jacket that had the Autobots symbol on it.

"I can talk in this form. Why did you two hug mEE!" He cried the last part because Emma and Kaylee attacked his holoform and they tumbled to the ground.

"YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!" They squealed as they cuddle him and though he would never admit it, he liked the extra attention.

"EMMA! KAYLEE! STOP ATTACKING HIM THIS INSTINT!" Keely ordered.

Looking like kicked puppies the girls reluctantly released their hold on Bumblebee and slouched over to the military vehicle waiting to take them back as they both said together,

"Yes mother." Then they ran off dodging Keely's killer fists.

"Kaylee, did you set the disks?" Emma whispered as they exited the gates.

"Set and ready for operation freestyle." Kaylee whispered back.

"Good, then all we have to do is wait." Emma said as they shared an evil smirk which went unnoticed by the drivers.


	5. Author's Note 1

**Hello viewers, I understand that this is a bit late but I am sorry.**

**Many of you will be looking at this and wondering; 'what the frag! Where are the transformers? What does this have to do with them?'**

**Well, this IS my first one but it is a comedy. These first chapters are like a big intro for the big BANG!**

**This is all about a massive around the world prank war. It is a big game of cat and mouse. The decepticons well somehow tie in somewhere; I don't really know….we might just paint Scarscream pink for pits sake!**

**So I am really sorry if this does not reach any of your opinions but I will say I am working on another story but this is smack dap in the middle of G1 and most of the humans in this story are in that one but with a different background. They get turned into femmes! I would like to personally thank Diamond White for the inspiration I got from her amazing story, "My dream my life"**

**I would also like to Thank FireRose Prime for all her help with my stories and playing a role in both. *check out her page she has some wicked sweet writings***

**THANK-YOU FOR READING AND VIEWING, I HOPE THAT MY WRITING REACHES YOUR LIKES IN THE FUTURE!**

**-Lunar Radioactive**


	6. OPERATION: FREESTYLE

I do not own transformers sadly I really by Primus wish I did cuz then I would be pretty awesomesauce but I do not so oh well. Thank you FireRose Prime for helping me come up with these pranks! We ARE EVIL! AND WE LOVE IT! MUUHHAHAHAHA.

You are about to see the troubles seven girls can get into in Vegas, and how evil they are when out for revenge or blackmail, or a good laugh. I do hope some of you get a laugh out of this for this story is about comedy and crazy psycho chicks out for energon to boil…that sounds funny ahaha enjoy!..…oh and during the parts that have the *camera snap* on them that means the camera is taking pics of them in crazy postistions like diving on the cement or jumping in the air and running stuff like that. Bye bye.

* * *

OPERATION: FREESTLYE!

The girls had been dropped off back at the hotel where they went back to their rooms and packed. Through secret code the others had been informed of Operation: Freestyle and all its perks. With their cloths, which they had cleaned, packed away and checked out of the hotel after an hour in the spa room. They had left their stuff in the RV and locked before making their way to the tour bus that was taking them all around Vegas. Keely had Emma's camera and was taking snap shots as we made it to the Walking with Dinosaurs theme park which had a live theater that used animatronics dinosaurs. They exited the bus and made their way to the entrance.

"Do not worry if we run out screaming and being chased by the police. It's normal." Darcy said to the bus driver.

"Honey, I have seen worse just hop in and I will drive away." The kind driver said with a smirk before closing the doors.

During the show Keely had to shush Emma and Kaylee as they squealed at the dinosaurs going on about Dinobots. Once the show was over though the girls snuck into the back where the dinos were left, acting like ninjas they tip toed over to the giant machines.

"HI GRIMLOCK! Grimlock? Yo Grimlock answer me?" Kaylee shouted at the giant T-rex followed by Emma. Then if you didn't think they could do any worse everyone but Keely started to try and climb the dinosaurs. Brooke was almost up to the neck of the brontosaur along with Shadow and Alyssa, Darcy was almost on the pterodactyl's back, and Emma and Kaylee were almost in the mouth of the T-Rex since they were racing each other. *snap snap* went the camera as Keely took pictures grinning and laughing.

"You guys are in so much trouble ahah."

"HEY! You there get away from that! Security!" A worker yelled.

"ouh ohh! RUN!" They all yelled as they slid down the dinosaurs and broke off running.

"Wait wha?" Keely stuttered as Brooke and Emma grabbed her and pulled her into a run as they booked it out of the park. The guards rushed up from behind just as Keely stumbled trying to catch her footing sending the camera flying into the air on the sidewalk. *snap snap snap*

"Get the camera!" Shadow yelled dodging one of the guards. *snap snap*

"I GOT!" Darcy and Kaylee shouted only to run into the camera which took pictures of that. Snap! FLASH!

"No! I got it!" Brooke said skidding to a stop to catch it only to be blinded by the camera flash and running into a bystander. The camera started to take rapid pictures of the girls dodging people and officers as they dived for the camera.

"GOTCHA!" Emma and Keely said with glee as they held the camera and landed in front of the open bus doors only when they looked up to tell the girls did their faces drop to one of fear.

"No No no no! KKKAAAYYYAA!" they all shouted as the others tried to stop in vain as they all crashed into each other rolling into the bus in a tangled mess of limbs right as the door closed and the bus pulled away from the curb. Shocked faces of the passengers stared at the girls as they untangled themselves and made their way to their seats blushing madly from all the running and others from embracement. After about five minutes of complete silence from all of them Emma spoke up,

"It was worth it in the end." Smirking with triumph as she leaned back into her seat earning grins and snickers from the others. 30 minutes into the last bit of the tour Emma flipped out her cell phone and dialed one number sending the phone into speed dial.

"Hello Mick? Yeah this is Emma, did you get my message? You did, great so everything is set and ready to go? Great, I'll pick it up around six which is in two hours. Yeah we're about to get dinner and hit the road. Yup bye." Emma said smiling like she just won a million dollars.

"Set?" Kaylee asked knowingly.

"Yup." Emma answered.

After the bus ride the girls hit a stake shop and enjoyed the most delicious stakes in the world. Once back in the RV, Emma started driving to a warehouse where boxes of equipment lade in wait with one being standing. They all stepped off the RV but in black spy suits covered from head to toe and finger tip to finger tip.

"Ladies, here is everything you asked for and do remember to return the ATVs here after you are done with this prank thing." Mick said tossing three sets of keys to Emma.

"Thanks Mick, don't worry we won't let a scratch get on them." Emma said tipping the bill of her black hat at him. With that he left in his big green semi leaving the girls to their devils work.

"Kaylee, turn on the statis locker and video blocker now." Emma ordered in a total in charge tone. Kaylee complied with a push of a button.

"What does that do?" Darcy asked since no one really explained this stuff to her.

"It puts the Autobots into statis lock without them knowing and makes all the video feeds repeat the last video feed taken so no one sees us at all. A nuclear bomb could go off and those guys won't even twitch." Emma explained as she swung a leg over the ATV that carried the largest load. "Kaylee stay in the back to make sure we don't lose anything. Alyssa you are with Brooke who is driving number 2 and Keely is driving the last with Shadow. Darcy you stay behind and make sure that the video lines I set up are working, and that no one notices us. I will inform you on what buttons to push and lines to turn on. Are we ready?"

"Check walkie talkies, yup we are a go!" Alyssa said from her position as Kaylee gave a gleeful thumbs up. The girls kicked it into gear and road away in silence. The Atvs that they had barely made any noise as they cruised over the dessert to the Autobot's base where the girls cut the engines and hopped off.

"Alright, the first victim is Sunstreaker. Grab the paints and magnets." Emma whispered as she plugged in her laptop to his radio clicking the keys in a rush; a deadly smirk riding her lips as the others shared hushed giggles. Once finished she headed to Ironhide and performed the same thing. The sounds of paint spray filled the hushed air along with snickers. Then paint splats where heard with chocked down gasps as the girls could barely contain the urgs to laugh their guts out.

"Okay, Jolt your turn." Emma snickered mercilessly as she attached something to Jolt. "How you doing with the Prime?" she hushed whispered to Kaylee.

"I am gonna die from holding back all this laughter." She chuckled. The sounds of plastic rolling and wrapping were softly heard. Emma walked around Jolt and studied her work before rushing to the walls and climbing the poles to reach the rafters. She placed smaller than her thumb sized mini cameras all around the area. Hanging upside down clinging with all fours to the rafters she called Darcy through the talkie.

"Darcy, come in Darcy." She whispered over the comm.

"I'm here Em. Go ahead." Darcy replied in a hushed voice.

"Go ahead and turn on cameras Scream, Lovely, Red, and Sherlock. Also click the record and send records to designated links on the main computer." Emma ordered softly.

"Done."

"Good, we're coming home. Over." Emma cut the talk and shimmied over to the pole where she slid down and landed with a soft thud. "Alright girls, let's roll out."

"Don't go Prime on me Emma." Kaylee retorted.

"Hurry! Then next guard shift if coming. We got to go know." Keely said running towards the door. At that the girls collected the evidence and ran to the ATVs. They kicked it in high gear and powered through the dessert back to the warehouse snickering all the way.

"Dashing through the sand, along the highway, snickering all the way ahaha; screams of Sunstreaker rang, making us all cry; with laughter and sides that die. Oh dashing through the sand; along the highway, snickering all the way." Emma and Kaylee chimed and near the end the others joined before Keely shouted,

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT!"

"You made me crazy! How did you get me to do that?" Keely asked wondering how they got her to help them.

"We didn't make you. Oh there's Darcy! Let's hurry." Emma quickly ending the conversation by racing towards other with Kaylee cheering making the others race with her. Huffing in defeat, Keely started laughing at the thoughts of how crazy her wonderful friends are.

The girls left the Atvs and swaggered into the RV, where they changed into pjs and Emma took the wheel turning onto the highway.

"I can't wait to see their reactions." Kaylee snickered from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, me too but the writer is evil and going to make us wait." Emma replied not taking her eyes off the road.

"Aaaww really?"

"Yeeeuuupp."

~yes, yes I am evil. =P


	7. Sunstreaker is a Barbie Girl?

I do not own Transformers. It is sad isn't it? Anyway here is the reactions and pranks that were carefully created for your enjoyment….muuuuahahahhahah. Please do enjoy.

You can thank FireRose for Prime's prank. If any of you have any ideas for future pranks SEND THEM! I need them. espeacialully one for Bumblebee. the bots will prank us *the girls* back. in the future if they catch them.

* * *

Sunstreaker's a Barbie Girl? 0_0

Driving silently down the road, Emma turned to the radio clock and saw that it was six o'clock. "Good, those bots will be waking up shortly. Keely, how are the video feeds going?" Emma called back.

"Loud and clear, captain. Should we wake the girls?" Keely said gazing over to see that most of the girls were lying down halfway off the beds because of all the work they did last night.

"Maybe or they can just miss out on the fun." Emma said cheekily with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny Emma." Keely said sarcastically with a laugh.

Back at Base, the autobots were just waking up. Sunstreaker onlined first. He felt strange, like something was wrong but brushed it off and fully onlined. Bad idea, for the song 'Barbie Girl' blared on his speakers causing him to jump and turn to face a giant mirror that was put up.

"KKKKKKKYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! MY PAINT JOB! !" He screamed like a school girl at a spider. His alt. mode was now vomiting pink with magnetic flowers and butterflies slapped onto his frame. No matter what he did the song would not stop and it woke his brother, who slowly onlined his optics to see his own image.

* * *

Back with the girls-

"KYAA!" "EEKK!" "OW!" "SCRAP!" the girls sleeping screamed as they woke up and fell off their beds at the sounds of Sunstreaker screaming and despite the pain they rushed over to the video feeds. Emma pulled into a truck resting stop and walked over to the screens with popcorn, taking a seat next to the others as they huddled around the screens smirking like Cheshire cats.

"Oh we are so dead." Kaylee giggled.

* * *

With the mechs-

"MY VAIN ARTIST BROTHER'S GLITCH?" Sideswipe shrieked as he stared at his now splatter paint paint job with the words in bold black letters on both sides of his form through the mirror.

"YO, Dude why we can't change?" Mudflap shouted in distress causing the girls to laugh at them.

"Dude I can't either! HELP SOMEBOT HELP!" Skids cried his form wiggling. They were both wrapped tightly in bubble wrap and then their radios kicked on with a song called, "The Safety Song" which caused the girls to bust out laughing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK IS GOING ON?" Ratchet roared only to jump as the sounds of popping filled the air. Clinging to his pede was bubble wrap that was rolled out on the floor. A shocked expression of confusion spread across his face plates as Ironhide roared to life transforming quickly.

"What is going on?" His anger rose until, "Banda nana." The song 'Bad to the Bone' began to play on his speakers and slowly died down as he gazed at the mess of bots in front of him before he too began to laugh at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Prowl asked calmly trying not to glitch his logic sensors as the scene in front of him was almost too much to handle. As he side stepped around the bubble wrap and made his way to the mirror. "It seems to be not just a mirror but something else. What that may be I do not know." He spoke logic filled his voice. He turned to the others and noticed that Prime had yet to transform and so had Jolt. Just as that thought had passed Jolt transformed and that was when Prowl really almost glitch at that sight.

"PIKA PIKA!" the radio chimed as Jolt jumped and spun around in many circles before staring at the mirror in horror as a blue Pikachu tail swung side to side behind him.

"WHAT IN THE PIT IS GOING ONE! WHY ME! WHAT DID I DO?" Jolt cried out in vain as he stared at the tail his optics widening in sear aghast.

* * *

The girls nearly died as they saw Prowls optics twitched and him stumble.

* * *

Then behind him Optimus transformed and that was when Prowl's poor logic sensors broke. The sound of bubble wrap popping and Prowl chrasing down filled the air as everybot stared in disbelief. Prime was now instead of red and blue, purple flames and black where blue was. On his chest were giant rainbows with clouds and a magnetic Rainbow Dash with a speech bubble saying 'Simply Awesome!' on it. Turning around to gaze at his reflection his optics narrowed and turned to the Lambo twins.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prime's voice filled with no nonsense tone just as Lennox and Epps entered only for them to break out into a fit of laughter causing Ironhide to get mad and the song to start playing again making them laugh even hard. The girls too were almost died for Emma and Kaylee were nearing dying of laughter and Keely was chocking on toast. Emma regained her composer and began to type on a keyboard. The words appeared on the mirror in big letters for the bots to read. Ironhide began reading the words.

"Hello Autobots, we hope you enjoy our little demonstrations. By the time you get this message we will be long gone."

Ratchet took over after re-onlining Prowl. "We mean no harm, just to prank each of you at least once." BumbleBee skidded in just and doubled over after transforming laughing.

"Do not worry, Bumblebee's prank shall come in due time. Others may be pranked more than others but that we shall see. Do not fret we do not prank Ratchet, or Prowl. They deal with four idiots enough. Pranking Prime, Ironhide and Jolt were funnies. Oh and there is no way any of you can undo the radios. Only Jolt's can be fixed the rest of you that radios were changed have no hope. We will meet again and Bumblebee I would watch your back wings if I were you. Goodbye." Ratchet finished. "Who could that possibly be? Twins?"

"I for one Ratchet have no clue! But all I do know is I want MY PAINT JOB BACK!" Sunstreaker screeched.

"Who could have come up with such illogical motives of torture?" Prowl paused before turning to Sunstreaker. "You really could not have been nicer to them? Could you?"

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker looked hurt at the glare Prowl gave him.

* * *

Back with the girls-

"Ah scrap!" Emma hissed. "How the pit did Prowl find out so quickly? Deactivating the mirror. Returning it to retrieval point in Wyoming. Mirror, try to ditch them before the rondivu point." Emma typed at the speed of light punching in the codes and sending them to the mirror.

* * *

Back at Base-

The mirror started to fold into a small square and floated away. This caused the bots to stare in wonder and mostly confusion.

"What just happened?" Lennox asked only to be met with stares of the unknown.

"Young femmes that is who." Prowl answered still glaring at Sunstreaker.


End file.
